H2O: Just Add Magic
by makironiandhonks
Summary: Tonight is the night of the blood moon. Lewis wants to do some research about what will happen when you're in the moon pool as the blood moon passes over, and the girls (un)willingly do so. But what happens isn't quite what they thought would. Rated T because I'm very paranoid


"Come on, Rikki, you lost fair and square." Emma said, getting slightly annoyed and the other blondes antics.

"I know, but please, one more race." Rikki said, desperate to win.

"Rikki, this is the third time. Please, just relax for a bit. We're not all as energetic as you are." Cleo said.

Rikki let out a sigh. "Fiiiiiine." She mumbled, slumping against the rocks a little. Cleo, Emma and Rikki were all in the moonpool waiting for Lewis to come meet up with them. He said he wanted to discuss something.

"How long will he take?" Rikki asked, already getting bored.

"He should be here soon." Cleo said. Rikki let out a sarcastic 'mhm' before drawing something in the sand.

A few minutes later Lewis walked into the cave. "Hello, girls!" He said, trying to be enthusiastic, but getting no response.

"What did you want to talk about?" Emma asked. "We've been waiting here for a long time."

"If it's something to stupid I swear to god, Lewis I wi-" Rikki began, but got cut off but Cleo saying " _Anyways,_ Lewis, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Oh, right," Lewis began and Rikki scoffed, mimicking him. Lewis gave her a small glare before continuing. "So, as you know tonight is a full moon. But tonight it's not any full moon, it's a blood moon."

"What's a blood moon?" Emma asked.

"Why, I'm glad you asked. A blood moon is-" Lewis began. "I don't _care_ about what it is. What's so special about it?" Rikki asked.

Lewis let out another sigh. "Supposedly, something magical is supposed to happen in the moon pool. I don't know what, but I was wondering if you guys were willing to test it out for research."

"You want us to maybe sacrifice our mermaid powers for _research_? No way." Rikki said.

"Come on, Rikki, look on the bright side. It might give you guys more powers, or something."

"Or something..." Rikki muttered.

"Emma? Cleo? _Please?_ " Lewis begged.

Emma looked in thought as Cleo rapidly shook her head. "If Rikki doesn't want to do it then why would I?" Rikki smirked at Lewis after this comment.

"I doubt it will take away our powers. That's just an eclipse, isn't it? I say we ask Mrs. Chatham." Emma suggested. Lewis fist pumped.

Rikki sighed. "Fine, fine, if you say so."

"We looked everywhere and didn't find her. The moon is almost up, too." Cleo said, as she returned to the moon pool with Rikki and Emma.

"Me neither." Lewis said.

"Wait a minute, just thinking here, but don't we usually go all 'moon crazy' and stuff during a full moon? What if that happens tonight?" Rikki asked.

Emma fake gasped. "Rikki's actually thinking? This blood moon _must_ be a miracle!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah-" Rikki began.

"Girls, girls, please. Just stay in the moon pool and we'll wait. If you go moon crazy then I'll make sure nothing happens. Trust me, alright?" Lewis said.

The three of them nodded. They waited a few more minutes, then the moon rose. The water reflected the dark red color of the moon and the lights rose around them. The three of them stared at the moon as it rose, then it passed over.

Lewis looked at them. They still had their tails, and they all seemed okay. Confused even.

Emma was the first to speak. "What... just happened?" she asked.

Cleo gasped. "Y-you're me!" she exclaimed. Rikki just sat there quietly. They all turned towards Lewis. He looked at them, also confused.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think we just switched bodies." Cleo replied.

 **Okay soooooooo... This is probably crap. This is my first story and I apologize if the characters are OOC. This story is roughly going to be based off of Kokoro Connect, so it's going to have body swapping, growing younger and more. I don't want to say much more because I'm a blabber mouth and I'll probably spoil the whole entire thing.**

 **Sorry that the chapters really short, too. I cannot write a long chapter, so they'll probably all be really short.**

 **Please Review so I can know what I did right and what a did wrong. For now, see ya!**


End file.
